An Actor's Affairs
by xkilluas
Summary: MC hadn't received any contact from Yoosung since he left with Seven to the hacker's hideout, and she's beginning to panic. It wasn't until she visited Zen, that she managed to calm down a bit. Although... can Zen really control his inner desires? (MC x Zen) (MC x Yoosung) Rated M for sexually explicit content. (Cheating involved)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have no excuse for why I wrote this. I was on day 10 of Yoosung's route, I remember going through a chat that just had the MC and Zen and kaboom this idea came to mind. lol. I tweaked the details a little bit so it's not quite how the story originally went. I love both characters, but ehh my mind is strange? I'm all for constructive criticism so tell me your opinions on this.

Disclaimer: Mystic Messenger belongs to the Cheritz cooperation

* * *

Chapter One: Lust and Regrets

It's already been 3 days since Yoosung last contacted MC. She was beginning to worry, regardless of what the other RFA members kept telling her. Even if he's with Seven, that didn't diminish how she was really right now. Not a single message was sent to reassure her of either of their safety, it kept killing her. Biting her bottom lip harshly, a pain began tightening in her chest. Pain. Pain of losing someone she cared deeply for. It had only been a few days since they've known each other, but she already fell deeply in love with the blonde idiot.

It took every bit of strength to stop tears from welling up in her eyes.

To ease her nerves, she decided to enter the RFA chat on her phone. The only one who was online at the time was Zen, surprisingly. She always seemed to get along with him, so it wasn't any problem on her part.

''Has Yoosung texted you yet?'' Zen was the first one to type something,

Reluctantly, she answered back as she sat quietly on the bed of Rika's apartment. ''No, I feel so scared right now Zen. What am I going to do?''

''You would think at least Seven would say something. But for Yoosung to make his girl worry like that is just plain terrible.'' Of course MC couldn't help but agree, the nerve of her 'to be' boyfriend to not even text her a small ''I'm okay'', anything! Even if it's just the smallest of smiley faces, she needed something to know he's okay. But no, she's been waiting, and waiting. Nothing.

''You could always come over and I'll comfort you.'' Zen said, obviously joking. ''Yoosung would probably kill me for saying that, hahaha.'' What MC said next surprised him though.

''...Could I... come over? I could really use some company right now.'' She tightened the phone between her fingertips,

''What...? Are you serious?'' Zen expected her to bluntly deny the offer, not actually go along with it. Believe it or not, his cheeks turned a particular shade of pink from MC's words.

''Please Zen, I really need to be around someone right now.'' She felt like she was going to break into two, it wasn't an understatement to say she was feeling immensely depressed right now over this constant worrying.

A lump formed in Zen's throat as he swallowed and contemplated the next thing he was about to write. ''Alright, I'll text you Seven's address. Let me know when you get here.'' Luckily he figured out how to open up all those complicated, secured doors so it wouldn't be too much of a problem.

''Okay.''

* * *

Zen had texted the information to MC, then she called a cab and arrived at the destined location. It was a chilly night, so MC shivered as she arrived at the front door.

''Zen, I'm here!'' She called out,

Zen saw her through the CCTV, and let out a deep breath. MC seemed pretty upset, so he had to do the best to cheer her up. But something was telling him to restrain any inner desires he had lurking inside him. ''Alright, come in.'' he pressed a few buttons that opened up all the doors to allow her inside. Once she was inside the apartment with her, he quickly closed the doors back up.

When the actor turned around to see MC, he could tell she was only moments away from breaking down. ''Are... you alright?'' That was a pretty stupid question to ask, considering the situation everyone was dealing with right now. But it took him a second to realize this was the first time he actually saw her in person. And holy hell was she gorgeous.

Biting her bottom lip, she held back her tears as hard as she could. Eventually, she broke. The tears fell down her cheeks, she dropped to her knees and just broke down. Burying her face in her hands, she just stood there on the floor bawling.

''Hey, hey!'' Zen rushed over to her, wrapping his arms around her as a sign of support. ''It's going to be alright, don't worry!'' truthfully, he didn't even know if those words were true himself.

''He said he'd be back within a day...'' MC sniffled, hands tightly grasping the fabric of Zen's white blazer. ''He said he'd call me right before he went, yet he didn't...'' her entire being trembled in the actor's arms,

''Damnit Yoosung...'' Zen thought, a pained expression showing on his face. ''What kind of guy just leaves his girl suffering like this...'' his arms around her only brought the girl's form closer to his own.

''He's fine, don't worry. Maybe something came up and he forgot to text you.'' He reassured softly, hoping maybe that'll ease some of her stress. ''Come on, lets go sit on the sofa and watch a movie to get our minds off it for a while.''

MC pulled away from his embrace and gave a meek little nod, without even the slightest crack of a smile. Lightly taking her by the wrist, he escorted her to the sofa Seven had in his living room.

Without moments of them sitting on the sofa, his phone just went off from recieving a text message. It was from Jumin, ''The hell does this jerk want?'' he scowled as he went to check the messages.

''I don't know if you're already with MC, but don't do anything you might regret.'' Zen internally sighed after reading Jumin's message, ''Of course I'm not going to do anything to her, kindly piss off.'' he texted back. Rolling his eyes, his gaze went back to MC who was staring back at him with partial dead-looking eyes.

''Was that Yoosung?'' There was a sudden hopefulness in her tone, and it only killed the actor to give her the answer she didn't want to her.

''No... it was just Jumin being a jackass like usual.'' His attention went towards the TV, as he quickly searched around for the remote.

''Oh.'' MC deadpanned, the disappoint was of course evident and the guilt only seemed to build up in Zen's mind. How the hell could he cheer this girl up? He can't, unless his name was Yoosung Kim.

''...Is there any specific movie you wanna see?'' Zen asked, hoping to release some of the tension between them right now.

''We can see one of the movies you were in, I've been wanting to watch one for a while. Especially the one where you get tied up.'' MC suddenly admitted.

Eyebrows raised as he was surprised to hear someone other than Jaehee cared for the work that he did. ''Wait, really?''

''Yeah really. Why? Am I not good enough to see your pretty face on television?'' MC commented, a slight coldness to her tone.

''No- I was just... surprised that's all.'' Zen admitted with a small, awkward laugh. ''If that's what you want babe, then what's what you shall get.'' he switched on the TV and pressed a few buttons until he finally managed to put on the movie she wanted to see. It was a little embarrassing to be watching a movie he was in, but it wasn't too bad.

MC was pretty quiet through the first 30 minutes of the movie, so he assumed she was enjoying it? Maybe? She was so quiet he couldn't even tell. His eyes looked forward, but he was scared to glance her way and see that tear stained face of hers. Unexpectedly though, he felt a weight on his shoulder. As well as hearing several soft sniffles. Almost by instinct, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

''Even if he's not here, you have me here alright?'' He comfortingly rubbed her arm up and down. Zen felt her nod against his chest.

''Zen..'' she mumbled,

''Hmm?''

''I'm sorry.'' She squeaked out in a raspy voice,

He was perplexed on just what she was apologizing for, ''For what? I have no problem with you being here.'' He wasn't too sure how the other RFA members would feel though, knowing they were alone together like this.

''You don't need to lie for my sake, I know you'd rather be practicing your lines, or doing something else instead of dealing with me.'' MC said quietly, then felt her chin being grabbed, to face Zen's much more serious one.

''You came to me in your time of need, so of course I'd prefer comforting you over a silly script.'' He had plenty of time before his next audition anyway. Realizing how close their faces were though, Zen almost immediately pulled away.

But MC stopped him. Her lips were pressed against his own. To think this was the exact thing Jumin told him to avoid. It was wrong, he shouldn't do this. Yet, something came over him that prevented him from pulling away.

Once that first kiss came, so did another, and another. Their tongues desperately attacked each other, showing hunger and neediness for each other. Next thing Zen knew, he was hovering over MC's body on the sofa. Her hands felt up and down his toned body, while they hungrily kissed each other. Lips were swollen and red by the time they needed.

As wrong as Zen knew this was, he couldn't resist himself. As if an uncontrollable beast from within was suddenly set free. ''Do your abs look as good as they did in that movie?'' MC asked, smirking breathlessly.

''Well wouldn't you like to find out?'' he brought his lips to her neck, nipping lightly at it ''A little birdie told me you wanted to lick them, no?'' The actor heard the little remark from Jaehee a while back, and for sure he never forgot about it.

MC's face burned bright red, ''O-Oh, did I say that?'' she tried to act innocent, until she felt his tongue lick at her neck. A suddenly tingle emerged between her legs.

''You're in no place to lie to me, you naughty little girl.'' the heat of his breath against her ear caused a shiver down her spine, ''Now admit it.''

She squirmed as her womanhood began throbbing endlessly, begging for some release. Zen must've taken notice, because he lightly began to grind against MC as a way of teasing her. The pleading moan she let out only seemed to excite him even more, ''Zen... you jerk.''

''Mmm, babe, liars shouldn't get rewards now. Should they?'' That damn smirk on his lips irritated her,

''Fine... I want to lick your abs.'' she murmured, looking away from him as she laid on her back on the sofa.

''What's that? I can't hear you?'' and soon MC grabbed him and yanked him down,

''I want to lick your abs, and every other area of your sexy ass body.'' she whispered into his ear with a demanding tone, ''Now shut up, and strip.'' and she then proceed to assist him in taking off his blazer, and black shirt. In return he helped to take off her knitted sweater, as to reveal the black lace bra she wore underneath. It wasn't until he began checking out her amazing body, that Zen finally snapped back into reality. As well as the fact that their phones both started ringing.

At first they ignored it Zen proceeded to press his lips against her bare skin, while her hands fondled with his upper body. But then they both decided it was best to answer it. Simultaneously letting out a sigh, they took their phones and picked it up.

''Oh Seven! Are you alright?!''

''...Yoosung...'' Zen glanced over at the one he was making love to, noticing her astonished expression. It was as if for a moment, she accepted Yoosung wasn't returning to her. Yet, a miracle happened and neither of them were as ecstatic over it as they should have been. For two reasons.

One, Zen was making out with MC in SEVEN'S house.

Two, Yoosung is in love with MC. Right now Zen was confused on whether or not MC still felt the same. Either way, they both screwed up by doing this.

''I'll be fine once you stop making out with MC on my sofa, I don't want any stains on it.'' and Zen's eyes nearly popped out of his skull, how the hell did he know he was here with MC?

''How the hell-''

''You're at my place, you think I don't have cameras set up everywhere to keep an eye on anyone in there while I'm out?'' The redhead sighs, ''Either way, Yoosung will be pissed when he finds out, I hope you know that.''

''It... wasn't supposed to happen, it just... kind of happened.'' He ran a frustrated hand through his hair,

''Yeah and I don't really hack, I just accidentally send viruses to people. I wasn't born yesterday. I knew you was interested in her from the beginning.''

''I'm being serious Seven, it happened on impulse. Don't tell Yoosung, I'm begging you.''

The hacker clicked his tongue before letting out a small laugh, ''Alright, just... don't do anything on my sofa.'' with that the phone hung up. Burying his face in his hands for a moment, he contemplated on what he was going to do after this. This is the problem when people are about to have sex, they don't think first.

''-The message in the group chat?'' Zen overheard MC's conversation, and peered over at her. Surprisingly enough she looked calm about this situation, to think she broke down because of him not long before this.

''Yeah I'm with Zen right now.'' MC admitted, ''I was upset because you hadn't contacted me since you left, so I needed someone to vent to.'' If that's all she wanted, she could have just called Jaehee. But of all people, she chose to come to Zen.

''We watched a movie, talked a bit, then you and Seven called.'' No matter how you look at it, that sounded immensely suspicious. ''Yeah... I guess he is the first one to see me in person.''

Zen felt lucky to an extent for that factor alone, but now he pretty much stole that experience away from Yoosung.

''O-Oh... you're outside Seven's building?'' MC shot Zen a look, as if to tell him to get his shirt back on or all hell is going to go down. Zen nodded and the both struggled to put their shirts back on. ''Yeah it's a perfect time, I'll get there in a minute.'' she hung up. Zen and her both simultaneously stared at each other.

''As great time I had with you, if he finds out what happened... we're screwed.'' MC said despairingly.

''He's not exactly easy to reason with once he gets riled up.''

''Which is why I suggest doing something about that.'' MC pointed to the erection Zen had, much to the actor's embarrassment.

''Well you also need to hide that... little mark I gave you as well.'' Zen said, referring to the hickey on MC's neck. She gasped and placed a hand over her neck, Zen laughed ''No worries, I got you covered babe.'' he takes one of his red scarves and begins to wrap it around her neck, but not before Zen swiftly licks up her neck.

MC giggled softly, ''Zen no, not now.''

''I hope we can finish what we started though.'' he shot her a flirtatious wink and stood up to go open the doors for Yoosung. ''Sorry Yoosung, this stuff is a little more complicated than I thought.'' he pushed a few buttons to let the blonde in, then quickly ran off to the bathroom to take care of certain... _problems_.

Bracing herself, she stood up from the sofa and just then Yoosung came into the door. MC's eyes widened when she saw him with bandages over one of his eyes. ''Yoosung what happened?''

The blonde only laughed softly, and walked closer to MC. Arms placed on her shoulders as he leaned in for their first kiss. Unfortunately, on impulse she immediately pulled back.

''W-What are you doing?!'' She asked, a little surprised. Just then, the sound of flushing emerged with Zen coming out moments after.

''I promised I'd kiss you when we met in person. We're boyfriend and girlfriend now, aren't we?'' Yoosung asked, looking perplexed at her sudden rejection.

MC swallowed harshly, looking away as her arms crossed under her chest. ''I... don't know, are we?''

Yoosung's eyes widened, as if he was about to lose it. ''MC, what are you-''

''She was telling me just a while ago how much she loves you.'' Zen interrupted, causing both their heads to turn towards his way. MC gave him a look that screamed, 'What the hell do you think you're doing?'

Zen winked at her as to say 'Don't worry, I got this.' and proceeded to speak. ''She was pretty heartbroken, worrying terribly about you. How do you think she feels?''

Yoosung stood silent, looking back at MC with a guilty expression. ''I'm sorry, it completely flew past my mind to text you back. I was just...'' he gritted his teeth and looked away. Zen put a hand on his shoulder,

''Why don't you give her a little time to process everything that's happened?''

''Alright, then... just let me know when you're ready to talk. Alright MC?'' She nodded as Yoosung made his way towards the entrance, but then halted when something came to his mind.

''...Zen, you didn't do anything to her right?'' Yoosung shot him a small glare, as if suspecting him.

''No, of course not.'' The actor claimed innocently, it took everything MC had in her not to laugh from this.

''Alright..'' With that Yoosung left out the door.

''Nothing she didn't want.'' Zen commented, causing the girl to giggle. ''But seriously, what are you going to do about Yoosung?''

MC sighed, contemplating on what he asked. ''Honestly, I thought I loved Yoosung but...'' closing her eyes for a moment, she opened them back up and looked up at the silver haired actor. ''After coming here, and spending time with you... I'm not sure.''

MC walked closer towards him until their bodies were only inches from each other, her hand grasped at his blazer. ''...Zen...''

Now that he was actually thinking logically with his mind, and not with lust corrupting it he could be reasonable. ''No, you love Yoosung. What happened between us, we can always pretend it never happened.'' It was the best way to avoid conflict amongst the members, if anyone else found out about this then for sure, all hell would break loose. Yoosung had already accused Zen of having feelings for MC before this even happened, so who knows if he found out what happened between the two of them.

Looking down a sigh left her lips, ''Do you really think it's that easy to forget what happened?''

Realistically, she was right. Even now Zen wanted to press her up against the wall and kiss her as passionately as he did previously. But he knew he had to suppress his desires for the sake of RFA, if Yoosung found out about this then all hell would go down.

''I know what you mean, as hard it would be to forget what happened...'' He brought her face up to his, so that they looked at each other directly. ''Do it for the sake of the other RFA members. I don't want everyone to end up thinking badly of you, you're an amazing woman.''

Tears welled up in MC's eyes, ''Zen... kiss me one last time then, at least?'' the actor smiled, caressing her face gently beneath his fingertips.

''Alright.'' Zen leaned in for a kiss, and sure enough MC kissed back. Only thing was that once their lips locked, it was almost impossible to break. Deepening it, Zen end up pressing the girl up against the wall, as his fingers dug through her brunette locks. When their bodies pressed against each other, Zen quickly caught himself and broke the kiss.

''-I... uh.. Would you like me to call a cab for you?'' He covered his mouth and looked away, his pale cheeks reddening significantly.

* * *

A little while later, a cab arrived to take MC back to Rika's apartment. She said her goodbyes to Zen, then stepped outside to get the cab. Although, the brunette hadn't expected to come in contact with Yoosung. He stood there, arms crossed as he leaned against a tree. Evidently, he wasn't happy. A glare rested on his face,

''MC, what happened?'' If anything, she should be asking him that with the bandages he has covering one of his eyes. MC grew tense, not knowing how to handle this situation.

''Nothing happened, why are you being so suspicious?'' She asked, frustration showing in her tone. The girl adjusted her scarf a bit, to make sure it was tight enough to avoid exposing her little secret.

''You stood somewhere, alone with him.'' He wasn't as naive as others played him out to be. ''Didn't I tell you not to text him? He has feelings for you, so who knows if he'd attack you out of nowhere.''

''Who the hell are you to tell me who I can and can't talk to? He kept me company while you were with Seven, while you didn't even bother to send me anything to let me know you was alive and well. I cried okay? I cried thinking you were dead, I haven't eaten since we last spoke to each other. But- he gave me comfort and kept telling me it'll be alright, you'll eventually call...'' MC bit her bottom lip as tears formed in her eyes, inevitably falling down her cheeks.

''MC...'' Yoosung walked over and hugged her close to him, ''Please believe me, I'm sorry.'' the brunette relaxed in his arms, resting her head against his chest.

''Alright... I'll forgive you since you're here with me right now...'' MC sniffled,

''Wanna come over to my place so we can spend a little more time together?'' He offered, gazing at her with a smile.

''Sure...''

The blond paused, realizing something before they went into the cab. ''Wait, what's with the scarf? It's a little warm for something like that.''

''Oh, this?'' She looked at the scarf Zen previously gave her. ''I'm feeling a bit sick, so I need it to keep me extra warm.'' MC smiled innocently.

A kiss was placed on her cheek, ''Alright, then I'll take care of you. Come on.'' Yoosung pulled her along as they headed towards the cab, MC looked back to see Zen staring back through the window. The actor's chest had a tightening pain as he saw her walk off with Yoosung. He knew it was for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: warning, yandere yoosung. pls don't hate me for this

* * *

Chapter 2: Only Look At Me

Yoosung noticed that MC was plopped on the sofa in his living room, just quietly texting by herself. It had only been a few hours ago that he had picked her up from Zen. Yes, he was definitely happy to see her. MC in the flesh, everything about her was even better than he imagined. His love for her only seemed to increase once he saw her face. That beautiful brown hair that fell perfectly along her face, and those amazing brown eyes of hers. Everything. This had to be a dream. Being that Zen was the first to see her though led to some disappointment but nevertheless he was still happy to even have the opportunity to be this close to her. In his own apartment at that.

''MC, what are you doing?'' He plopped down happily alongside her, his eye was still injured but the doctors had said he should be able to remove the bandages in a few weeks.

''Just texting to some of the RFA members...'' She deadpanned, seemingly uninterested in the blond beside her and more interested in her phone.

''...Oh, who?'' He wrapped her arm around her shoulder, but what surprised him was how she immediately turned stiff once he did this. In fact, now that he thought about it, she's been immensely distant since they met each other.

''Zen.'' The minute she said that, his grip on her tightened as a storm of jealousy rushed through him. Clenching his jaw, it took every bit of his being to not overreact. She wasn't very fond of his outbursts, he knew that. So stay calm Yoosung, they're just talking... nothing else. Nothing happened when they were alone together, nothing. Just two friends simply venting to each other, right? Yes, that's precisely what it was.

The internally raging blond laughed softly, ''That's nice, what are you guys talking about?''

''Wanted to ask him when's the next time we could hang out.'' She said with a nonchalant smile, as if her supposed boyfriend wasn't beside her. Suddenly that just set him off. He was done.

Yoosung snatched her phone away from her hands, it happened so fast MC didn't even notice until her hands appeared empty. Eyes widening she looked back at the blond, ''Yoosung why the hell did you-''

Grabbing her tightly by the shoulders, MC could see the anger in his eyes. ''Why the hell are you texting him?! Aren't I good enough for you?! What happened to you saying you loved me!?''

''I never said you weren't good enough, and I do love you! Zen and I are just friends, why don't you understand that?!'' She tried to reason, but the way he was reacting made her body tremble, she never expected him to react like this. This was probably why Zen warned her.

''If that's true, then show me what you're hiding under your scarf.'' MC felt her heart drop when he asked that.

''W-What are you say-''

''Just do it!'' MC winced at his yell. Rather hesitantly, her shaky hands proceeded to undo the scarf. Her eyes remained on the floor with a frown on her lips. When she took off the scarf and kept it tightly in her hands, she only prayed he didn't notice the side of her neck. When he grabbed her wrist tightly and forcibly pulled her towards him, she already knew the end result.

''Where did you get that bruise?'' His eyes immediately noticed the mark on her neck, ''Don't lie to me.'' the blond's grip on her arm tightened as if to warn her not to. Right now, all she wanted to do was run far away. Seven wasn't kidding when he said Yoosung was a bit 'yandere'. It was frightening up close. Almost as if that friendly, happy-go-lucky guy was a thing of the far past.

''I-I've had it for a while, it's nothing.. I bruise easily.'' She quickly said, the anxiousness evident in her tone.

''Really?'' A sickening laugh came from his lips, ''I don't really bruising easily means you'd get a hickey, being that I'm studying medicine I would know that better than anyone.'' his thumb grazed over the hickey that Zen had given her. ''I'm sure you thought, 'naive little Yoosung would never find out' right?''

''No, you don't understand!'' MC tried to protest, only came out weaker than she hoped for.

''What's there to understand? You and Zen were alone, Seven never mentioned anything about there being marks on your neck when he saw a picture of you. I really hate when people lie to me.'' His eyes only darkened, and it was as if MC was talking to a completely different person. She tried to escape his grasp, but her attempts were futile. She knew this was his fault though, so whatever treatment he was giving her was well deserved. That's how she saw it.

''Yoosung please, stop it.'' MC pleaded desperately, his grip was hurting her and she was almost sure her wrist would break at this rate.

Their faces only inches apart, it felt mortifying to look him in the eyes but she did so anyway. ''Promise me three things then.'' his free hand went and caressed her cheek,

''Anything, I'll do anything!''

A blush grazed the blond's features as he smiled, ''Alright, first thing. Tell Zen you want nothing to do with him anymore.''

MC froze, but it was to be expected in this particularly situation. But to think she'd be forced to tell him such a thing. ''A-Alright...'' she responded meekly.

''Right now.'' Yoosung handed MC back her phone and ceased his rough grip on her, ''Do it and I'll believe you still love me.''

She held the phone shakily in her hands, but went to her contacts and began to text Zen what Yoosung wanted. ''Zen, I want nothing to do with you anymore.'' and her heart practically dropped when she pressed send.

''See, I knew my girl would come through.'' He kissed her on the cheek, but she remained silent and non-reacting to the gesture. She just didn't feel anything from it. Her eyes were just despairingly glued to her phone screen when she sent the text. He was currently working out so it may be a while before he actually sees what she sent him. Either way, knowing he'd eventually read it was a huge fear in itself.

''Y-Yeah, what else do you want me to do?'' She pulled on her best smile to satisfy him, and made it seem as if everything was fine when in reality she was terrified of the guy.

He held his hand out, ''Give me your phone.''

''...Why?'' She began getting hesitate, the state he was in mentally right now only meant he was likely to do something rash. She told Zen what Yoosung wanted her to tell him, wasn't that enough?

''If you really love me, you wouldn't question my decisions.'' He was manipulating her, but as of right now MC had no choice but to endure. So, instead of asking further questions, she placed the phone in his hand. Just like that, he threw it against the wall behind him furiously and watched as it fell and the screen broke into a gazillion pieces of glass.

Hugging her body in fear, she stepped back a bit. Silence was all that remained in those short few moments, then he turned back around and smiled happily at her. ''See, now I'm beginning to feel a little happier.'' he went over to MC, and lovingly wrapped her arms around her. ''Now promise me you won't ever look at anyone else except me. I'm the only one you should devote your affection to.''

''Yes, I promise...'' Her fingertips grasped some of his shirt as he pulled her closer to his chest. ''You're the only one I care about, I love you Yoosung.''

He kissed her forehead, ''I love you too.''

* * *

Right before Zen had decided to work out at the gym for a while, MC had texted him wondering when was the next time they could hang out. As reluctant as he was about the two of them meeting up again in person, he honestly wouldn't be happier without seeing her face. Zen had told her maybe next week if he wasn't too busy with rehearsals and such. Being as busy as he was tended to interfere with his personal life, but if he was forced to make time for people he cared about then he would.

While Zen was lifting some weights, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. So, he placed the weights back and wiped some sweat off his forehead before going to check. A small smile formed when he noticed it was MC who texted him again, although the smile quickly faded when he read the text.

'Zen, I want nothing to do with you anymore.'

It didn't take him a minute more to figure out Yoosung most likely made her text him that. Maybe due to the fact that he was accused by the blond of having feelings for MC. Zen at the time, denied it.. but he did have feelings for the girl.

Another assumption came to mind after that though, Yoosung must have discovered the hickey he left on her neck. **_Shit, shit, I hope everything's alright between those two. Yoosung tends to get carried away with his emotions so..._**

Letting out a sigh, he pressed down on the call button to see if he can get in touch with her.

'The number you have dialed, is not in service.'

The hell? It was working fine just a while ago. Now Zen was seriously getting worried. So many things rushed through his mind, it's not like she was his girlfriend or anything but that doesn't mean he can't be overly concerned for her.

Instead, Zen decided to call Yoosung. Just to reassure himself of MC's safety. He needed to be sure. When he dialed Yoosung's phone number, he felt a certain amount of anxiousness. Something just didn't feel right.

''Zen? What's up?'' Yoosung picked up,

He couldn't hide the nervousness in his voice, ''Are you with MC? She wouldn't pick up her phone so I got a little concerned, is everything alright?''

''That's not really any of your business now, is it Zen? She's mine, not yours so I should be the one worrying about her.'' The possessiveness in his tone was a bit nerve-wracking, god knows what went on between those two.

The actor released a sigh, ''I know she's not mine, I just wanted to know if she's okay?''

''None of your business, stay away with her and don't ever talk to her again. She's mine, and mine alone. Got that pretty boy?'' With that, Yoosung hung up. The way he sounded was terrifying, he was never like this before. What's going on? Zen could only assume Yoosung found out the truth at this point, if he's acting in such a way.

This was all his fault, if he never got carried away with his emotions...

He should have never let himself be alone with MC, because now... he can only imagine how she's feeling right now.

Hopefully Yoosung calms down soon, he'd just have to wait until the day of the party.

* * *

When the day of the first party since MC joined RFA began, everyone finally had the opportunity to meet MC. The only thing is, they didn't even get a chance to talk to her. Well, Jaehee got a few words in before she was forcefully pulled away by her boyfriend. When Zen arrived, and saw MC sitting at a table with Yoosung while wearing a beautiful pink dress, he couldn't help but stare in awe. The only thing was...

She looked miserable.

Although, the minute MC noticed Zen, her eyes widened and she shot him a smile that Zen painfully returned. Yoosung had noticed and placed a hand on MC's as a sign to look away from the actor. A frown quickly returned to her face as she stood close to the blond.

''...Zen.'' God, he already knew that voice. Most likely he was about to be scolded by one of the people he least preferred out of everyone in RFA.

''What do you want?'' He didn't even make the effort to look at the corporate executive, being that he knew what was to come.

''Mind explaining Yoosung's behavior towards everyone, and especially coldness towards you in particular? I don't really care either way, but it's really giving a bad vibe to people that I have contact with here.''

''It's not really something I have the audacity to say out in the open.'' He much preferred keeping the events between MC and him a secret, although the only others to know were Seven and Yoosung. Last thing he needs is Jumin to know too, and god knows what'll happen if Jaehee were to find out.

''I can pretty much guess from what happened over the last few days.'' Jumin stated, which only pissed off the actor. If he knew, then what point was there in asking in the first place? ''Also, have you noticed the bandages on MC's arms?''

Zen blinked for a moment, gazing intently over at MC and noticed. ''...Did something happen?''

''This probably would have never happened if you knew how to suppress your emotions, but nevertheless I still say there should be something done about those two's relationship. For a fellow RFA member to hurt one of their own is disgraceful.'' The corporate man crossed his arms across his chest, ''That is to say, I don't normally care for disturbing a person's love life.''

''So he's been hurting her?!'' Zen asked, turning to the one beside one.

''You may be good looking, but you're not very smart.'' Jumin retorted, only leading to Zen grabbing his suit furiously.

''I'm asking you, yes or no?!'' the actor practically seethed.

Removing the silver haired man's hands from his clothing, he replied. ''Yes, assistant Kang said MC was subtly dropping hints about it while they were talking earlier.''

Without another word, Zen clenched his fists and proceeded to walk over to them. Jumin stopped him before he could walk any further. ''Zen, don't start a scene. Not here. RFA's reputation is at stake.''

Zen shrugged off his hand, ''I can't promise anything.''

There was an empty seat beside MC, so Zen took the liberty of sitting beside her. Yoosung seemed to be busy talking to one of the guests who were apparently affiliated with LOLOL, so he'd take this opportunity to talk to MC. Seeing a nearby napkin, he took out a pen and wrote a little note on it and quietly passed it towards her.

'Are you alright?' MC withheld a small gasp when noticing the note, and quickly wrote one back.

'I'm fine. :)' Zen already knew that was a lie, so he wrote back another note.

'Don't lie to me, what happened to your arms?' Seeing the note MC let out a small sigh, proceeding to write another note.

'Meet me outside, go first so he won't be suspicious' Zen nodded and did as she said. Thankfully the blond didn't notice in the least bit.

''Sweetie.'' MC placed a hand on Yoosung's shoulder and smiled cheerfully at him, even though it was extremely fake. ''I need to go use the bathroom, I'll be back in a bit alright?''

Yoosung smiled back, ''Okay, come back quickly or I'll get lonely.'' he pressed a kiss to her lips, which she returned back.

''I will!'' With that, she stood up and went on outside. Not the bathroom.

* * *

MC stepped out into the chilly night, meeting up with the silver haired actor. She pretty much knew he was expecting an explanation for her bandages, and she already made an attempt to tell Jaehee what was going on without explicitly saying it.

''Now be honest with me, what's going on?'' Zen asked, awaiting her answer.

It was then and there that MC felt herself break. Tears filled her eyes, her body shook and trembled. The mascara she wore messily stained up her cheeks, ''He found out.. I'm sorry, this is my fault. I'm sorry Zen, he broke my phone, he doesn't want me to talk to you anymore. I'm sorry. Despite all this, all I really wanted was to be able to at least talk to you, and be near you. Not being able to talk to you, it killed me. I felt so empty, and I just...''

''It's... not your fault, I didn't have much self-restraint back then being that..'' He looked away for a moment, ''I've been hiding my feelings for you for a while...''

''But.. you hate me now, don't you?'' MC asked dreadfully with a sniffle, Zen looked back at her and only gave her a small smile.

''No, I don't. I'm still here for you no matter what.'' He wrapped his arms around her, pulling the crying girl into a hug.

''If that's true... can you help me.'' She asked when they broke the hug, Zen nodded.

''Anything for you babe, what is it?'' His eyes watched as she began to unwrap her bandages. Eyes widened once he noticed the bruises, scratches, and red marks along her wrists and arms.

''...I can't take it anymore.''


End file.
